Is it my body?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Uno no siempre sabe lo que quiere, o a quien quiere, por cuenta propia sino que, en ocasiones, necesitas la 'ayuda' de alguien más para percatarte de la realidad. En otras, sin embargo, pareciera como si el mismísimo Destino actuase a tu propio favor.


**Is it my body?**

Venir a Hogwarts fue para Narcissa uno de sus momentos más esperados principalmente porque eso significaba que podía poner su buena distancia con su familia, salvo por la presencia de su hermana y casi al final de su etapa escolar de su díscolo primito, además de que no había mejor momento para poder pasar la adolescencia con tu entrometida familia fuera de tu camino. En verdad las posibilidades que le ofrecía esta extraordinaria etapa de su vida resultaban incontables pero, con el paso de los meses primero y los años después, terminó por percatarse de que, para su desgracia, no le estaba sacando mucho provecho.

Por supuesto que la culpa no era suya, no toda la culpa por lo menos, sino que no podía decirse que hubiera una gran cantidad de chicos que resultasen de su agrado. Sí que había para pasar un rato pero viendo la actitud de este tipo de chicos había llegado a la conclusión de que los beneficios no justificaban sus consecuencias. ¿Esto quería decir que no había nadie? Bueno, no se había dicho en ninguna parte que ese alguien especial para ella tuviera que encontrarse en Hogwarts precisamente, ¿verdad?

¡Pero sí se encontraba en Hogwarts! Es más, ¡se encontraba en su propia casa! En la de Slytherin, no en su casa "casa". ¿Su nombre?

―Lucius Malfoy― susurró a su pesar, o más bien siseó su nombre con un suspiro.

Narcissa negó con incredulidad la cabeza al recordar que, a pesar de haber sabido de él desde primer año, Lucius era de segundo año y ya de lo más popular, salvo por su sola presencia que resultaba de lo más complicada dejar pasar por alto, un muchacho pálido y de cabellos casi blanquecinos no pasaba para nada desapercibido, sobre todo con esas túnicas o ropas negras que vestía habitualmente, no se había fijado en él. Cierto que a esa edad no estaba para fijarse en chicos pero incluso con el paso de los años la cosa no fue cambiando hasta que se percató de que en realidad sí se había estado fijando en Lucius aunque no de una manera directa y por culpa de una persona en concreto.

―_Sophie Royal_― el nombre surgió con una tonalidad de desprecio que prácticamente te obligaba a detestar el sonido de su nombre y, por consiguiente, de la propia muchacha aunque, claro está, ella misma hacía méritos suficientes para lograrlo por su propia cuenta.

Sophie Royal, alumna de la casa de Slytherin del mismo año que Narcissa solamente podías situarla en la casa de las serpientes por los colores que portaba en su túnica ya que de lo contrario ni en un millón de vidas podrías llegar a imaginártela en esa casa en concreto. No se trataba solamente a causa de su físico, con esa larga melena dorada con sinuosas ondas o sus brillantes e intensos ojos del color de la miel más pura, a juego con su sangre. Ni siquiera sus bien formadas, y situadas, curvas que el paso de los años le fue otorgando, aumentándole la talla de su sujetador de finales del tercer año al cuarto de manera más que evidente, o su rostro en forma de corazón con sus mejillas sonrosadas y tiernos labios con una viva sonrisa siempre presente en ellos. Incluso llegó a superar su falta de centímetros, de altura, con el paso de los años aunque, curiosamente, nunca superó la altura que ella misma consideraba prohibida. En definitiva no resultaba el arquetipo de alumna de Slytherin por encima de su físico al hecho de que siempre se mantenía en un perfil bajo sin meterse en líos pero, lo principal, ¡en qué no metía en líos a otros alumnos! Nadie sabía cómo había hecho para acabar en Slytherin cuando todos la consideraban recién salida del molde de Hufflepuff pues cuando había llegado a cierta edad habían esperado que le saliera esa vena libertina de Slytherin, para poder aprovechar ese físico que le había sido otorgado, pero nada de nada.

Pero nada de esto era lo que llenaba de veneno su nombre en boca de Narcissa sino el hecho que, inocentemente desde primer año y con el paso de los años de manera más obvia pero sin perder esa _inapropiada_ inocencia para una Slytherin, Sophie había quedado completamente prendada de Lucius Malfoy. Su atracción por él resultaba a ojos de Narcissa tan obvia que resultaba grotesca, aunque viendo que nadie más reaccionaba así podía decirse que en verdad debía ser solo cosa de ella.

―No sé qué tiene de gracioso, Bella― se defendió Narcissa molesta con su hermana por haber logrado obligarla a confesarle el por qué de su rictus de molestia en su rostro―. Solo es que esa chica me resulta completamente desagradable.

Bellatrix, y hacía honor al apodo con el que le llamaba su hermana, logró controlar sus carcajadas

―Sí, estoy segura de que lo hace, Cissy― resultaba bien obvio el esfuerzo que hacía para no romper a reír allí mismo―. Resulta tan slytherin de tu parte.

Narcissa se mostró confundida con ese último comentario.

―¿De qué hablas ahora?

Bella movió la mano pidiéndole que se acercara para poder susurrarle al oído.

―Del intenso verde de tus celos, hermanita― Bellatrix logró echarse hacia atrás justo para poder esquivar el intento de agresión por parte de una malhumorada, y ruborizada, Narcissa con una más que sonora bofetada que se perdió por el camino―. Oi, no mates a la mensajera, Cissy― se defendió entre risas―. Y tampoco es que te quede tan mal ese color tan gryffindor.

Narcissa hizo un esfuerzo para controlar el rubor de sus mejillas pero cuanto más lo intentaba más empeoraba la situación. Celos de slytherin y vergüenza de gryffindor… ¡un momento! ¿Qué era eso de celos?

―¿Por qué voy a tener yo celos de _esa_?― preguntó con obvio desprecio y, más claro que nunca, celos.

La cuestión era que Narcissa lo decía tan completamente en serio, en su ignorancia, que dejó paralizada sin respuesta a Bella… ¡hasta que rompió a carcajadas para desesperación de su hermana!

―¡Olvídame!

El gritó de Narcissa dejaba bien claro lo molesta que estaba con la actitud de Bellatrix al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo con paso firme pero logrando mantener su compostura y dignidad… a pesar de la voz en grito de Bella llamándola y que no se enfadase con ella. Si se lo hubiera dicho sin reírse tal vez se lo habría pensado.

¡Celos! Había que ser presuntuosa para llegar a decir algo así sinceramente. ¿Por qué iba a tener ella celos de alguien como Sophie Royal? Si era una patética y falsa arrastrada que iba como un cachorrito salido tras…

_¡Oh!_― así que era por eso―_. Lucius…_

Vale que en un principio fuera cierto que había empezado a fijarse en él para tratar de comprender aquella insana obsesión que se gastaba Sophie pero poco a poco, cuanto más aprendía con respecto a Lucius, más se sentía atraída por él. Pero eso no quería decir que ella…

_¿No lo hace?_― se preguntó la propia Narcissa―_. Tú, quien no se había fijado antes en un chico el tiempo suficiente para aprenderte su existencia, ahora mismo sabes todo lo que puede saberse acerca de Lucius Malfoy_― pero si había algo que había aprendido y que no le gustaba en absoluto era…

―¡Qué esa guarra se le arrime!

La frialdad de su voz no pudo ocultar la realidad de la que la propia Narcissa se hizo consciente ante el eco de sus palabras y que la dejó completamente paralizada antes de que las risas de su hermana volvieran a reverberar en su cabeza.

_¡Celos de slytherin!_

En algún momento y sin que se hubiera percatado de ello, Narcissa se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy. Y ahora se encontraba a años de distancia de Sophie y su obsesiva fijación con el apuesto slytherin aunque, parándose a pensarlo, sabía todo lo que ella sabía y sin la desventaja del conocimiento público pues en ningún momento había expresado algún tipo de afección por Lucius. Lo primero que iba a tener que hacer era librarse de la molestia personificada que resultaba ser Sophie y afortunadamente ahí Narcissa tenía algo a su favor.

Era una slytherin…

―Soy una Black― susurró con una amenazadora media sonrisa.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de Narcissa de mantener un perfil bajo y que nadie sospechase de sus intenciones todo resultó infructuoso cuando se trataba de su hermana quien no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que estaba planeando algo y tardó mucho menos en concretar sus intenciones. Por supuesto que le ofreció su ayuda, casi podría decirse que la obligó a recibirla, pero si Bella resultaba testaruda Narcissa era inamovible una vez hubo tomado una decisión. Eso no quería decir que no apreciase su ayuda para asuntos menos directos pero igual de importantes. Principalmente cuando se trataba de robo de pociones o ingredientes para elaborar pociones pero donde mayor interés mostró Bella fue en dejar el rastro que llevaría a un falso culpable para así evitar meterse en problemas con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Tanto Narcissa como Bellatrix decidieron quien cargaría con las culpas al mismo tiempo… ¡incluso habiendo decidido a la misma persona, o personas para ser más exacto!

James Potter y Sirius Black.

―Eso le enseñará una lección al idiota de nuestro primito. Diversión para todos― sentenció una extasiada Bella aplaudiendo para sí misma.

Algunas pociones fueron sencillas de obtener, directamente de los calderos, pero otras hubo que elaborarlas y por ello tuvo que aguantarse viendo como Sophie se pegaba descaradamente a Lucius y para dolor y molestia de Narcissa vio como este no hacía nada para quitársela de encima. Por supuesto, Sophie era preciosa y se había desarrollado, prácticamente, con la fantasía viviente de cualquier hombre de sangre caliente y un slytherin, a pesar de lo que uno pudiera pensar, no tenía la sangre fría.

Más le habría valido a Sophie que Narcissa hubiera conseguido sus pociones lo más pronto posible para que su enfado no hubiera ido en aumento y con ello el nivel de su venganza.

Todos los alumnos, y el profesorado, se habían dirigido al Gran Comedor para la cena luego de un viernes de lo más provechoso para los profesores y terriblemente agotador e infinito para los alumnos. A pesar de la habitual algarabía reinante en el comedor llegaba a poder escucharse el ruido de las tripas de varios alumnos sin mucho esfuerzo. Hubo un alivio general cuando la cena apareció sobre todas las mesas tan apetecible como en los sueños más hambrientos.

Narcissa denotaba su alta clase y educación, con excelentes modales a la mesa, iniciando su cena con total pulcritud aunque sin perder atención, de una manera tan disimulada que resultaba imposible percatarse de que se estaba fijando en cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba Sophie quien, a pesar de que actuaba con igual elegancia, se la notaba cierta, inapreciable al ojo poco entrenado, torpeza al estar, incluso durante la cena, centrada en cada una de las acciones por parte de Lucius. Aunque estas solo tratasen de saciar su apetito durante la cena y comentar algo acerca del último partido de quidditch relevante.

En esta ocasión la atención de Narcissa en Sophie le hizo pasar por alto un detalle de lo más importante pero no crucial para sus planes y tal vez por ello no se había percatado entonces.

Cada vez que veía a Sophie llevar un bocado de comida a la boca una sensación de satisfacción la iba llenando hasta que vio, y escuchó, el golpe del cubierto al escapársele de sus finos y esbeltos dedos contra el plato. El grito de pánico que emitió Sophie terminó por inundarla por completo y la sonrisa satisfecha de Narcissa contrastaba con la mueca de puro terror de Sophie y la silenciosa carcajada por parte de Bellatrix.

Para poder llevar a cabo su plan necesitaba acceso a los platos que iban a servirse esa noche pero, por motivos obvios, no podía ir ella misma pues quedaría en evidencia que su presencia en las cocinas y lo que luego sucedería en el comedor con respecto al plato de Sophie tenían que estar relacionados. Por ello envió al único que podría cumplir con la misión sin levantar sospechas además de, al mismo tiempo, dirigirlas hacia los futuros _culpables_. Kreacher estuvo más que gustoso de poder llevar a cabo la orden de su amada ama Narcissa incluso sin saber que Sirius acabaría metido en problemas como culpable de dichas acciones. Cuanto menos supiera mejor para todos.

Los gritos de Sophie no fueron los únicos que el profesorado trató de silenciar, mejor que con palabras les habría ido con magia, cuando bastantes alumnos, de ambos sexos, gritaron al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a la joven slytherin. Otros, en cambio, no tardaron en encontrarle la gracia al asunto porque ver a la preciosa alumna de Slytherin tornar su belleza en su completo opuesto no tenía precio aunque, en realidad, Narcissa podría decir cuál había sido.

El pelo se volvió completamente ceniciento y desaliñado, quebradizo y grasiento contrastando con la amarillenta tonalidad de su piel y el marcado color azulado de sus vasos sanguíneos. Por todo su cuerpo surgieron desagradables manchas y costras además de llagas y supuraciones de una multitud de erupciones y verrugas cubiertas de largos pelos. Sus ojos se enturbiaron cambiando el color agradable de miel que poseían por algo semejante a cera de oídos además de que se le llenaron de lagañas. Los labios se le cortaron con sus propios dientes que los mordían al haberles crecido varios centímetros sin orden ni concierto.

―¿No te parece divertido?

Narcissa fue cogida por sorpresa ante aquella pregunta y al volverse a su lado se encontró con el rostro de Lucius mirando para ella con una sonrisa de lo más sagaz.

―Tiene su gracia― le respondió manteniendo la calma―. Pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo una slytherin y merece que, por lo menos, sus propios compañeros de casa la respeten.

―¿Incluso habiendo sido tú la causante de todo lo que le sucede?― trató de mantener la compostura pero se le escapó una ligera muestra de sorpresa reflejado en su rostro―. Por favor, no trates de negarlo porque no eres la única que se ha estado fijando en las acciones de alguien en concreto.

A su pesar Narcissa sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas justo cuando los gritos de los demás fueron terminándose mudando a carcajadas hasta que regresaron como una venganza en el momento que Sophie golpeó un plato sobre la mesa, ¿una sopa?, y algo surgió de su interior saltándole a su nuevo rostro.

¡Un calamar! Se trataba de un calamar de unos treinta o treinta y cinco centímetros que se le enganchó en la cabeza, en su rostro, llegando a morderle en uno de sus cortados labios.

Narcissa, en esta ocasión, no pudo evitar un grito además de haber saltado para quedar abrazada a Lucius quien se mostró sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha antes de sonreír divertido.

―Un movimiento de lo más sutil, Black― le dijo mientras su brazo se movía sobre aquella fina cintura acercándola contra él.

La media sonrisa de Narcissa no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno sino todo lo contrario. Con cuidados movimientos se humedeció los labios con la punta de su lengua disfrutando de la manera en que aquellos ojos grises siguieron su camino.

―Muchas gracias, Malfoy. Lo tuyo tampoco ha estado mal… presentándole a ese _amiguito_ tuyo a Sophie.

Narcissa se fijó en que Bella le estaba dedicando una amplia sonrisa orgullosa antes de sacarle la lengua provocativamente, y demasiado lasciva para hacerlo en público logrando ruborizarla aún más de lo que ya lo estaba en brazos de Lucius.

Una vez pasado el susto inicial tras la aparición de aquel calamar no tardaron en escucharse las palmas y los coros de petición, "¡Qué se besen, qué se besen!", mientras Sophie corría, medio a ciegas, por el comedor tropezando y asustando a compañeros de su propia casa y de ajenas.

Estaba claro que Malfoy, de alguna forma, había sido descubierto por Narcissa quien terminó por apartarse de Lucius a pesar de que esté tardó algo más de tiempo y liberarla de su abrazo.

―Como has dicho antes me he fijado en ti y era obvio que, a pesar de no mostrar un rechazo evidente, no te gustaba nada toda la absurda y obsesiva atención que te prestaba Sophie.

Finalmente la señora Pomfrey logró hacerse con la situación pudiendo quitarle el calamar de la cara y llevarse a Sophie a la enfermería en medio de la salva de aplausos por parte de todos los alumnos pues incluso los de Slytherin se lo habían pasado en grande.

―Supongo que hoy no es su noche pero espero que sí sea la mía

Narcissa enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente antes de clavarle el índice en el pecho de Lucius y sentir la dureza del mismo.

―Me parece que das por supuesto muchas cosas, Malfoy.

―Solamente las que deben ser, Black.

La cena transcurrió en un tono mucho más distendido de lo que ya lo estaba transcurriendo siendo el tema de conversación en cada una de las mesas lo sucedido con Sophie Royal aunque no todos los alumnos hablaban de ello. Unos, incluso, no hablaban en absoluto disfrutando de la cena en silencio… y con el roce de sus piernas. Tras la cena los alumnos fueron dirigidos a sus salas comunes para llevarlos a los dormitorios teniendo que seguir a los prefectos quienes se encargaban de dicha misión. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos se encontraban en sus camas dispuestos a dormir, muchos de ellos aún con una risa ahogada en la garganta por los sucesos durante la cena, mientras los prefectos se encargaban de realizar su ronda. Bueno, no todos ellos porque cierto prefecto de Slytherin se encontraba ocupado saboreando los dulces labios y jugosa lengua de Narcissa Black.

Muy bien, le había quedado completamente claro: ¡se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy! Y no había nada ni nadie que iba a poder interponerse entre ellos dos.

―¡Ooooh! Alumnos fuera de sus dormitorios… peleándose… ¡peleándose con sus lenguas!― se burló Peeves entre risas.

A su pesar tuvieron que cortar el beso pues no resultaba nada agradable el estar besándose bajo la mirada de aquel poltergeist.

―¿Eso qué se escucha es envidia?― fue el turno de Lucius para burlarse―. Oh, pobrecito Peeves mira qué lástima nos das.

Peeves sacó pecho todo molesto por la insinuación del slytherin.

―¡Yo no tengo envidia! Para que lo sepas yo… yo tengo a una chica mucho mejor que la tuya que no es más que… que una cría. La mía es toda una mujer― por la cara que ponía Lucius estaba claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra aunque, ¿quién lo haría?

―¿Y puede saberse, si no es indiscreción, cuál es el nombre de tan increíble dama?

Y ahí estaba la palabra clave.

―¡Pues es la Dama Gris!― soltó de pronto para quedarse en silencio dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho para luego no preocuparse por ello―. Sí, eso es. Es la Dama Gris.

Entonces Narcissa tomó la palabra.

―Más te vale dejarnos en paz, Peeves, o le comentaré al Barón lo que acabas de decirnos.

Para ser un poltergeist Peeves perdió bastante color en su rostro. Una vez más se quedó sin palabras por mucho que abriera y cerrara la boca.

―No es tu día, Peeves. Luego de ver lo sucedido en el comedor diría que lo mejor para ti sería que te retirases― se burló Lucius.

Esto fue demasiado para Peeves.

―¿Lo que le ocurrió a esa niñata? Por favor, eso fue de principiantes― dijo tratándole quitar importancia pero podía notarse en su voz que le molestaba y mucho.

―Viendo la reacción del público diría que ha tenido su éxito.

Peeves se quedó en silencio.

―En verdad la envidia es mala― dijo Narcissa negando con la cabeza―. Si se dice que ha sido cosa de algún gryffindor por lo que opino lo mismo que Peeves. Fue cosa de principiantes.

Aquel inesperado apoyo le dio ánimo al poltergeist.

―¡Eso es! ¿Lo ves, _Lucero_? Tu chica sí que sabe distinguir una buena broma de un absurdo cúmulo de despropósitos sin gracia― decía asintiendo para sí mismo―. Con que… unos gryffindor…

Con mirada aviesa Peeves alzó el vuelo atravesando el techo del pasillo y dejando a solas y en silencio a la parejita.

―¿Soy tu chica, Malfoy?― le preguntó Narcissa en voz baja recuperando la atención de Lucius.

―Por supuesto que lo eres― le respondió apretando su agarre a la cintura de Narcissa de manera mucho más posesiva―. No lo pongas en duda, Black. Sabes muy bien que esto solo puede acabar de una manera para hacerlo completamente perfecto.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron de manera que Narcissa pudo sentir el roce de cierta parte anatómica de Lucius contra su cuerpo logrando azorarla violentamente.

―¡Un momento, Malfoy! Tranquilito― le dijo empujándole con ambas manos contra su pecho para quitárselo de encima―. Me parece a mí que estás yendo demasiado aprisa con todo esto.

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando Narcissa, algo de lo más normal como consecuencia de sus palabras… sacadas fuera del contexto real.

―Tal vez, pero soy de la opinión de no puedes verte más perfecta que respondiendo al nombre de Narcissa Malfoy.

―Mira, yo no…― ¿qué había dicho?―, ¿Narcissa… Malfoy?― ahora sí que lo empujó con fuerza―. ¡¿Es qué has perdido la cabeza, Malfoy?! Bendito Salazar, ¡si sólo nos hemos besado un poco!, ¿y ahora dices… dices…?

Lucius se cruzó de brazos mirando para Narcissa de pies a cabeza con una actitud tan prepotente como lasciva que rivalizaba con algo menos carnal y egocéntrico pero más sentimental.

―Dime que no lo has pensado, Black. Dime que no has visto este futuro para nosotros. Dímelo y me daré la vuelta y te dejaré en paz. Dímelo… o de lo contrario…

¿Le estaba dando un ultimátum? ¿Pero quién se creía que era? No solo le ha dicho que pensaba casarse con ella sino que lo hizo con una actitud tan posesiva que… bueno, siendo sinceros aquello la humedeció en la zona correcta de su cuerpo pero no podía dejarse salirse con la suya así por las buenas porque de lo contrario siempre tendría cogido el mango por la mano.

―… ¿o de lo contrario?― repitió Narcissa con mirada nerviosa viendo como el cuerpo de Lucius se tensó.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba aprisionada contra la pared con sus brazos en alto por encima de su cabeza sujetos con una sola mano de aquella pálida sierpe quien apretaba su duro cuerpo contra las curvas de su cuerpo. Su rostro tan cerca del suyo que llegaban a rozarse.

―Eres una tentadora, Black.

La voz ardiente de Lucius lograba encender todo su cuerpo y supo que era cierto, que no habría nada más perfecto que responder al apellido Malfoy pero, antes de ello, también le gustaría responder de otra manera.

―Prefiero considerarme seductora― las palabras de Narcissa le sacaron una media sonrisa a Lucius―. Dilo… dime… llámame Narcissa― le pidió alzando su rostro y rozándole los labios.

Sus bocas buscaban acomodo, el roce de sus labios encendían su deseo y la voz de Lucius prendió el fuego.

―Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad,… Narcissa?

Sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos, como las serpientes que eran, se enroscaban entre ellos recorriéndolos centímetro a centímetro.

―¡Lucius!

―――――

Lo último que se supo de Sophie Royal fue que abandonó Hogwarts, aún llevando ciertas secuelas de todas aquellas alteraciones, para terminar sus estudios en otro centro. Aunque algunos sugerían que podría ser en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo que, con el último aspecto con que la recordaban, quedaría mucho mejor en el Instituto Durmstrang. Narcissa no le dedicó a su antigua compañera de casa ni un solo pensamiento y no era a causa de los estudios para sus TIMOS sino por la continua presencia de Lucius en su mente. Algo que ocurría con mayor facilidad cuando se encontraba paseando junto a él por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

―¿Crees qué no sabemos que ha sido cosa tuya?

Narcissa detuvo su paso obligando a Lucius a detenerse también para fijarse en donde recaía la atención de la muchacha. Problemas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin una vez más. En verdad parecían haberse convertido en una rutina más de Hogwarts.

―Yo no he hecho nada― se defendió Severus―. Solo unos patanes como vosotros podéis ir acusando a los demás sin pruebas.

―¿Quieres pruebas, Quejicus?― le preguntó Sirius con tono burlón―. Porque no hay ningún problema con ello.

―¡Mientes! No puedes tener pruebas porque yo no tengo nada que ver.

Alrededor de los tres muchachos se había reunido un nutrido grupo de lo más heterogéneo pertenecientes no solo a las dos casas en conflicto sino también de las otras dos casas de Hogwarts.

―Las pruebas son que eres un…― James no terminó la frase cuando ante él, deteniéndose junto al caído Severus Snape, se detuvieron Lucius y Narcissa.

―Vamos, Potter. Continúa lo que estabas diciendo― le instó Lucius usando su tono más glacial y peligroso.

James y Sirius podían ser muchas cosas pero no eran unos suicidas y lo último que buscarían sería meterse con un alumno de último año. Sobre todo cuando dicho alumno era Lucius Malfoy. No solo habían escuchado de todo sobre él sino que en varias ocasiones pudieron ver cómo se las gastaba con aquellos quienes se atrevían a alzar la voz, el gesto o, peor aún, la varita contra él.

―¿Cuántos puntos deberían perder por atacar a un alumno?― le preguntó Narcissa a Lucius con la misma calma que tendría de hablar del tiempo que hacía.

―¡Eso no es justo!― protestaron James y Sirius al unísono.

Lucius se rió secamente.

―¿Justo? Mirad a vuestro alrededor y dime dónde hay justicia― si bien James no entendía a lo que se refería, Sirius, siendo un Black, sí que lo hacía―. Habéis agredido a un alumno cobardemente aprovechando que erais dos por tanto el castigo también se multiplicará por dos. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Las mandíbulas de los dos alumnos de Gryffindor estuvieron a punto de dislocarse y golpear el suelo.

―Vámonos― le instó Sirius a su amigo viendo para la insignia que portaba el slytherin en su pecho pues era consciente de que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar con Lucius siendo un prefecto y lo último que necesitaban era ponerse a perder más puntos―. Pronto no tendrá nadie para protegerle― le susurró Sirius consciente de que a Lucius solo le quedaba un año para graduarse.

La voz de Narcissa detuvo en seco a Sirius.

―Esos modales, primo. No hace falta que te muestres tan arisco cuando todos en la familia conocemos ese lado tan tierno que tienes. Tan sensible que tus mejillas no son lo único que moj…

―¡CÁLLATE!― le gritó Sirius apuntándole con la varita para ver como se le escapó de su mano para acabar atrapada entre los dedos de Lucius.

―En verdad careces de toda educación, _Black_. Más que hablar ladras como un perro. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

James no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. Habían perdido otros cincuenta puntos más.

―¿Por qué nos quitas otra vez cincuenta?

―¿No eres su amigo?― le preguntó con desdén Lucius―. Pues entonces querrás recibir también lo mismo que él. Ahora quitaros de mi vista.

Sirius alzó su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, en dirección de Lucius mientras Narcissa ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Severus.

―¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?

―Mi varita― respondió secamente Sirius.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada de disgusto tanto a la varita de más que tenía entre sus dedos como a la mano ante él pero no por ello se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

―Sí, tu varita. Podrás recogerla en el despacho del profesor Slughorn.

Sirius iba a soltar una barbaridad pero James logró contenerlo mientras lo arrastraba lejos de allí. El resto del público reunido también se marchó cuando una dura mirada por parte de Lucius recayó en cada uno de ellos.

―¿Por qué me habéis ayudado?― preguntó Snape a regañadientes por haber sido visto por Lucius, quien sabía muy bien que muy pronto se uniría a los mortífagos de Voldemort, en una situación tan vergonzosa humillado por dos gryffindor.

Narcissa le apartó varios mechones de aquel grasiento pelo que le ocultaban el rostro a Severus mientras le ofrecía una imponente sonrisa.

―Somos slytherin, Snape. Podemos ser ambiciosos, inteligentes y astutos, y parecer que solo nos centramos en nuestra propia determinación pero, a pesar de que todo eso es cierto― añadió con divertida sonrisa―, los slytherin nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

Severus sopesó cada una de aquellas palabras llegando a una conclusión.

―Si sirve para vuestros propósitos.

La risa de Narcissa resultaba ligera y para nada lo que uno se esperaría de una fría serpiente.

―Bien dicho, Snape. Muy bien dicho.

Lucius y Narcissa vieron como Severus regresaba al castillo con aire meditabundo seguramente repasando todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que le habían dicho.

―Y una vez más los de Gryffindor han sido capaces de estropear lo que estaba siendo un agradable paseo― señaló Lucius tentado de romper aquella varita.

―No vayas a estropearlo tú ahora, Lucius. Muchos alumnos te han visto arrebatarle la varita a mi primo así que si acaba rota la culpa recaerá en ti. Además, yo diría que quitarle cien puntos a Gryffindor es la guinda de este paseo.

Lucius se lo pensó para terminar negándolo.

―Para nada. Yo prefiero alcanzarlo así…

Alzándole el rostro a Narcissa capturó sus labios cogiéndola por sorpresa. Agradablemente por sorpresa. Cuando sus labios se separaron un suspiro se le escapó a Narcissa.

―Slytherin…

―Y a mucha honra, Narcissa― sus ojos grises relampaguearon―. Hablando de honra…

Narcissa le apartó la mano que había empezado a caer de su cintura hacia la curva de su trasero dedicándole una mirada de absoluto asombro.

―¡Lucius!

―¿Sí, Narcissa?― le preguntó con tono provocador.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior dubitativamente dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Lucius.

―… en público no…

No podía decirse quién de los dos sonreía más aviesamente.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―<p>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter…

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Bueno, decir que aunque esto no es lo mío pues… no sé, me he dejado arrastrar un poquito por la invitación de parte de **Victoire Black** por lo que todas las culpas… para mí porque no puedo permitir que reciba alguna por mis errores.

"**Is it my body?"** es el título de la canción del álbum _**"Love it to Death"**_ de _Alice Cooper _escrita por _Alice Cooper_, _Dennis Dunaway_, _Michael Bruce_, _Neal Smith_ y _Glen Buxton_.

¿Por qué este título para la historia? Una muy buena pregunta.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
